


Juste comme ça

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucie en à raz le bol des conneries de Fred la fic se passe durant la saison 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs   
> Série : Caïn   
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie   
> Genre : Romance en quelque sorte.   
> Spoilers : Aucun. 
> 
> Note d'auteur : c'est juste un petit truc, même plutôt une scène manquante disons qui se déroulerais quelque part entre l'épisode "Tout pour vivre heureux" et "Infiltrée partie 1". Ah oui avant que j'oublie j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si j'envoie quelques noms d'oiseaux ou autre à la tête de Sonia Darlan, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai une aversion totale pour son personnage.
> 
> Je voudrais remercier : Bruno Debrandt, Julie Delarme ainsi que tous les acteurs et membre de l'équipe qui font de la série "Caïn" ce qu'elle est.
> 
> Oui, oui je sais vous attendez le chapitre 4 d'Erreur et je ne l'ai pas oublié mais cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis des jours et elle ne me laisse pas tranquille. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?
> 
> Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai écris autant à propos d'une série et en français en plus donc c'est un nouveau merci au "flic à roulette"
> 
> A vous de voir ce que vous en pensé !

"Dans mon bureau tout de suite !"

 

Caïn et Lucie suivirent Moretti sans un mot ni même un regard. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé des griffes de Charline Lester rien n'était plus pareil Jacques l'avait perçu mais il ne pensait pas que cela allait prendre une telle ampleur. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux là avaient des mots mais jamais encore leurs jérémiades n'avaient eu d'effet néfaste sur une enquête et là ils étaient prêts à se tirer dans les pattes.

 

"J'en ai marre de vos conneries, bon sang !"

 

"Je vois pas où est le problème." Fit Fred innocemment.

 

"Evidemment vous ne voyez jamais le problème. Vous voyez juste ce qui vous arrange." Lui répondit sèchement le lieutenant Delambre.

 

Jacques les observait sans mots dire et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans la pièce et les voilà repartis à se mordre le nez.

 

"Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Je viens de vous dire d'arrêter vous conneries !" Leur dit le commandant Moretti en élevant la voix cette fois ci pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

 

"C'est entre mon lieutenant et moi, Jacques, te mêle pas de nos affaires."

 

"VOS affaires ? Vos affaires comme tu dis si bien Fred sont également devenus les miennes à partir du moment où _vos_ affaires ont commencés à affecter le déroulement d'une enquête. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes des vraies girouettes ma parole ! Un coup je t'aime. Un coup je te déteste."

 

Lucie se mit à marcher de long en large comme un tigre en cage.

 

"Tout va bien, Lucie ?"

 

"Non tout ne va pas bien du tout !" Dit-elle nerveusement.

 

Surprit Caïn la fit pivoté son fauteuil vers la gauche afin de lui faire face. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

 

Fred regarda par-dessus son épaule dans la direction de Moretti. "Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ?"

 

Moretti hocha la tête affirmativement et il sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Puis il prit la clé dans la poche de sa veste et l'introduisit doucement dans la serrure. Il l'avait prise avant de les appeler dans son bureau car il avait l'intension d'y enfermer ces deux meilleurs flics jusqu'ils aient enfin mit les choses aplat entre eux. Il est vrai que maintenant, il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de les enfermer mais il avait envie de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

 

"Vous pensez vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?" Demanda Borel qui avait vu ce que son chef venait de faire.

 

"Non," répondit Moretti en souriant.

 

Dans le bureau, Lucie se remit à marcher de long en large, elle se mordait les doigts. Elle paraissait tellement nerveuse tout à coup que Fred commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

 

Comment pouvait-il l'aider si elle ne lui parlait pas. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne parlait pas franchement lui non plus. Il avait même passé le plus clair de son temps à évité soigneusement toutes conversation avec elle. Comment pouvait-il alors espéré qu'elle lui parle à présent ?

 

Pourtant il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle le fasse car il ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela.

 

"Lucie ?"

 

"Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? Pourquoi vous fuyez dès qu'il y risque de ressentir quelque chose ?"

 

"Je ne fuis pas."

 

"Vous appelez ça comme vous, alors ?"

 

"Depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de vous dire ou plutôt de vous faire comprendre que vous étiez important pour moi, vous agissez comme le pire des crétins ! Quelle idiote, j'ai été de croire que je représentais vraiment quelque chose pour vous. Vous vous êtes bien marré j'suis sur. Comme ais-je pu même croire une seconde que vous puissiez m'aimez, je ne le comprends pas. Je croyais différent. Avec vous c'est un tour de roue en avant pour trois tours de roues en arrière."

 

Caïn ne dit toujours rien, il l'observait simplement. Lucie continue a son monologue sans le regarder et en faisant les cent pas.

 

"Montrer ses sentiments c'est interdit, dès fois que brusquement on aurait l'air d'un faible ou d'un être humain quel scandale vous êtes un cul à roulette après tout n'est ce pas ? Ne rien ressentir, ne s'attacher à personne comme cela on n'a pas mal, c'est de la grosse connerie ça, Fred ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les mecs ?! Je me le demande ?"

 

Lucie était furieuse.

 

"Ben vous savez quoi, je laisse tombé ! Mais juste comme ça pour que vous le sachiez…" Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé Fred la suivit des yeux.

 

Le lieutenant Delambre vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et plaqua ces lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était langoureux et passionné. Les mains de Caïn vinrent se placé sur le dos de la jeune femme, il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Les doigts de Lucie jouait avec les cheveux courts de Fred alors que ses lèvres continuaient à converser très intimement avec celles du capitaine.

 

Le baiser se brisa aussi abruptement qu'il avait commencé et ce leva d'un trait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis ce retourna à nouveau vers lui "… Ça c'est un baiser d'une femme qui vous aime." Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix haletante.

 

Puis sa main frappa sur la porte vitrée pour signifier au commandant Moretti qu'elle voulait sortir.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucie sortie du bureau sans se retourner.

 

Caïn ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas, il fixa simplement la porte ouverte, alors qu'un sourire béat se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres

 

 

FIN


End file.
